An existing wireless router is generally powered by an external power supply. The wireless router does not have a low power consumption design, which results in high power consumption when the wireless router is idle.
For a new wireless router powered by a battery, the battery maybe easily used up due to high power consumption in an idle state. In an existing design, for the wireless router powered by the battery, a user may manually turn off the router when the wireless router is not required in order to reduce power consumption of the battery. However, manually turning off the router causes inconvenience to the user, and the user usually forgets to turn off the wireless router, which also causes high consumption of the wireless router and speeds up the power consumption of the battery.